Enorme
by pasivagresiva
Summary: [Inktober 2017, día diez - Gigantic / Enorme] Daichi no creía en el "amor a primera vista", pero tampoco tenía mayor explicación para lo que el chico de cabellos grisáceos le hace sentir desde hace un tiempo.


**10\. Gigantic/Enorme (DaiSuga)**

* * *

 _NT: Inspirado en la letra (no la historia) de "Gigantic" de Pixies._

* * *

Había un par de cosas que Daichi podía decir sobre él.

Sabía que su nombre era Kōshi y estudiaba pedagogía básica en su mismo campus. Tenía su misma edad pero provenía de una ciudad un tanto lejana de la cual había olvidado el nombre.

Cómo maldecía su mala memoria.

Le gustaba su voz. Era suave, y si tuviera que definirla con alguna textura a la cual se asimilaba, sería el satín. Porque vez que Sugawara emitía palabra alguna, sentía cada frase formada deslizándose deliciosamente por sus oídos.

Su risa, un perfecto danzar de las hojas en la brisa de otoño. Escurridiza, fluyendo con una facilidad casi líquida. Quedándose en sus oídos y dándole escalofríos cuando por fin lograba sacarla de allí. Tal como cuando salía de una refrescante ducha.

Kōshi Sugawara era refrescante. Todas las mañanas que Sawamura lo veía, su cabello parecía aún húmedo y las pocas veces que tuvo la gracia de estar a su lado en la fila del almuerzo, pudo grabarse la fragancia de este. Porque era muy malo recordando lugares y fechas, pero jamás olvidaba cómo olían las barras de chocolate y coco que comía cuando niño. Tal cual olía el cabello del futuro profesor.

Por supuesto, también estaba su piel pálida, tan descolorida como un lienzo. Aquello sólo le daba una apariencia mucho más angelical, y si es que ello era posible. Pues el moreno juraba escuchar coros de querubines cantando y rodeando de flores a Kōshi cada vez que este se acercaba.

Pero más que todo lo que erigía la etérea existencia de Sugawara Kōshi en el mismo momento, en el mismo lugar que la de él, era su sonrisa.

Dientes blancos como la nieve, perfectos y brillantes. Y por si fuera poco, cada vez que el chico de los cabellos grises sonreía, se acentuaban dos cándidos hoyuelos en ambas mejillas.

Tanto detalle, tanta perfección hacía que Daichi maquinara día a día una manera de acercársele. Habían compartido una asignatura general, de esas que debes escoger para rellenar tus créditos. Eran sesiones de diversas actividades recreativas que el moreno escogió pensando en lo mucho que le hacía falta distraerse con todo el estrés de las evaluaciones y pruebas físicas que su pedagogía le demandaba.

Tuvo que correr, saltar y jugar como niño una vez más en repetidas ocasiones, pero sin ser evaluado por ello más que por participar y divertirse. Sin embargo, jamás imaginó que terminaría con taquicardia tal cual en sus a Test de Navette cada que miraba a Sugawara correr de lado a lado tratando de que no lo atraparan en una versión extendida del _"las traes"_.

Desde esa instancia semestral que Sawamura comenzó a fijarse más en el chico de cabellos ceniza y hoyuelos en la mejillas cada vez que se paseaba por el campus. Solía llevar una carpeta pegada contra su pecho y siempre era acompañado de una o dos mujeres, las cuales, supuso, serían sus compañeras de carrera.

Menos una chiquilla de cabello liso y azabache hasta los hombros. Tenía un lunar en el mentón y llevaba gafas de marco rosado. Era bellísima, casi tanto como Sugawara. Solía atraparlo a la salida de la facultad, llamándolo por su diminutivo.

Decía _"Suga, Suga... Vamos a divertirnos"_. A veces se aferraba a su brazo y se iban caminando así hasta desaparecer de la vista del estudiante de Educación Física. Esas piernas descubiertas, tan blancas como la nieve en la misma piel de Kōshi, en movimiento hacia una destino que el moreno no estaba seguro de querer averiguar.

Daichi jamás creyó en el amor a primera vista. Le parecía una ridiculez digna de shows infantiles. Un término rebuscando para lo que claramente no era más que atracción física.

Pero desde la primera vez que sintió su pecho apretarse al ver cómo la chica de gafas sostenía del brazo a _Suga_ , supo que no se trataba de simple atracción. Porque había pasado un año ya desde que compartió clase con él. Un año desde que lo vio correr esquivando pelotas en las quemadas. Un año desde que su risa se transformó en su melodía favorita y su sonrisa la mejor escena.

Hace un año que Daichi venía observando al otro estudiante desde la sombra de los árboles en el patio. Silencioso, paciente. Hasta cuando la chica aparecía en la salida y volvía todo en un gran y oscuro desastre en su cabeza.

Entonces Daichi supo que lo que sentía por Kōshi era enorme.

 _Enorme. Un gran, gran amor._

Un amor idealizado, pueril. Que ni siquiera se atrevía a describir a sí mismo por miedo a que, efectivamente, todo apuntara a que fuera real.

Un día le vio a la distancia comiendo en el casino. Daichi llevaba su bandeja con el menú del día. Kōshi ya había comido la mitad y se encontraba solo en una mesa revisando su teléfono.

Dudó por un momento. Pero habiéndolo hecho por tanto tiempo, decidió caminar hasta la mesa del chico de hebras onduladas y grises. Se ubicó al frente suyo, a la espera de un poco de atención de su parte.

En ese momento, Sugawara levantó la vista. Ya habían intercambiado una que otra mirada y saludo discreto cuando coincidían frente a frente en la entrada de la biblioteca o la misma fila del casino. Pero nunca solía pasar de eso. Los ojos de Suga, grandes y marrones como los del chico que se mantenía de pie lo miraron con curiosidad. Ladeó la cabeza por unos segundos y habló.

— Tú eres Sawamura de la clase de juegos ¿No? —preguntó con tono inquisitivo, pero el moreno sintió una evidente seguridad en sus palabras. Como si sólo quisiera asegurarse.

— Daichi —sonrió con emoción. Qué bien se sentía que el chico del lunar lo recordase— ¿Está ocupado? —apuntó su rostro a la silla a un lado suyo.

— No, adelante. Siéntate.

Para la sorpresa del estudiante de Educación Física, no le costó nada entablar una animosa conversación con Sugawara. Se aferró de uñas y dientes a aquella asignatura que compartieron. Le dijo lo veloz que era y entonces se enteró que el chico practicaba deportes cuando asistía a la escuela.

En un momento de silencio y cuando era manifiesto para el de cabellos ceniza cuánto se encontraba el moreno alargando su espera para consumir el postre de su almuerzo, supo que era tiempo de retirarse. Después de todo, en un par de minutos sonaría el timbre para marcar el fin de la ventana.

— Fue un gusto hablar contigo, Daichi —se llevó el bolso al hombro, haciendo malabares para colocarse la carpeta bajo el brazo y tomar la bandeja.

— Deja ayudarte.

Tomó ambas bandejas, apilando los platos y cubiertos sucios en una sola para así colocar una bandeja debajo de la otra. Kōshi se le quedó viendo agradecido y le dio una sonrisa la cual Daichi juró haber visto cómo arrastró consigo un rubor en los pómulos del chico.

— Gracias —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

— Si te parece, podríamos seguir hablando otro día. No necesariamente en la universidad—explicó lo más calmado que pudo, pero podía sentir como el rostro se le afiebraba— Hay un local cercano donde podríamos beber algo.

De pronto, la chica. La morena de cabellos lisos y lunar en el mentón apareció en su cabeza y su invitación se le hizo algo atrevida. No obstante, como fuera, quería seguir hablándole más a Sugawara. Aún cuando no fuera a solas.

— Podrías invitar a... Ya sabes, tu novia.

El rostro de Sawamura era un tomate y el de Sugawara, la confusión personificada. Fue evidente entonces que el moreno le había echado el ojo hace tiempo como para suponer que la chica que solía esperarle en la salida, era su novia.

— ¡Kiyoko no es mi novia!—rio de forma tan despreocupada, tan bella, que el corazón de Daichi dio tres brincos antes de que la sangre fluyendo dejara de zumbar en sus oídos— Soy su mejor amigo. Ya sabes, _"el amigo gay"_.

— Oh —articuló apenas y entonces suspiró avergonzado— Lo siento, qué tonto he sido.

— ¡No te disculpes! —le animó y comenzó a caminar para que el otro también le siguiera. Depositaron las bandejas en un carro designado para ello y se movieron a paso lento hasta la salida— Muchos piensan que somos novios cuando nos ven, es divertido.

Se detuvieron en la salida. Kōshi apretó la carpeta contra su pecho y Daichi le dio una sonrisa tímida.

— Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo —confirmó y fue todo lo que el moreno necesitaba.

Sugawara le dio su número para que coordinaran. Explicó al chico de apariencia fornida que ese día se encontraba aplastado en planificaciones, pero que ya saliendo de aquello, no tendría problemas en ir a beber algo con él. No tenía nada que perder y además, ya había notado cuando se movía por la facultad, lo mucho que el moreno le miraba.

La mirada de Sawamura era sincera, respetuosa. Y contra eso ¿quién podría negarse? Además de que estaba bastante apuesto.

La felicidad que Daichi sintió cuando por fin se animó a hablarle al chico del lunar en la mejilla, y además, salir victorioso de aquello, era indescriptible. Esa noche, hablaron de la universidad, del futuro, de amigos y familia. Aún era pronto para decirlo, pero casi pudo sentir como si la distancia entre ambos disminuyera en varios niveles. Y entonces vislumbró la posibilidad de que su enorme fijación por Kōshi, pudiese ser contenida dentro de su pecho. Al menos, ya no sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca cada vez que pasaba por el lado suyo.

Porque había dicho que podía llamarle _Suga,_ y esa misma tarde que concretaron su encuentro, se terminaron besando en la despedida.


End file.
